Desdentao Entablillado
by Evinawer
Summary: Por culpa de Mocoso, Desdentao cae mal al suelo mientras hacía una maniobra con Hipo y se rompe la pierna. ¿Qué pasará durante las semanas de recuperación? Lee y descúbrelo. Situado después de la película y durante/después de la segunda temporada de la serie.
1. El estúpido de Mocoso

_**Aclaración de nombres:**_

_**Hipo = Hiccup, Desdentao = Chimuelo, **_

_**Mocoso = Patán, Garfios = Dientepúa**_

_**Chusco y Brusca = Brutacio y Brutilda, Vómito y Eructo = Barf y Belch**_

_**Barrilete = Gorgonzúa**_

_**y creo que eso es todo…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El estúpido de Mocoso<strong>

El estúpido de Mocoso no podía obedecerle, ¡no! Siempre era lo mismo con ese engreído, pero esta vez su desobediencia había llegado muy lejos, tanto hasta herir a Desdentao. Hipo estaba al lado de su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido y esperando a que Bocón trajera una tablilla y una tela para envolver la pata derecha del dragón.

_Flashback_

― Bueno, chicos, hoy vamos a hacer movimientos de dragón en parejas. Es importante saberse coordinar con tu compañero para crear una estrategia de defensa o ataque.

― ¡Bah! A mi no me hace falta a nadie... Salvo que Astrid - Mocoso hizo una mueca de seducción hacia ella- quiera estar a mi lado...

Hipo suspiró. Ya estaba Mocoso pavoneándose de nuevo. Al final de perder el tiempo con discusiones estúpidas, Astrid se puso en plan "táctica mimosa con Mocoso" para que la dejara en paz. Sabía que el otro se sentía invadido cuando lo hacía. Cabe decir que Hipo no sabía qué pensar de esa táctica, ya que al principio no le molestaba pero poco a poco le afectaba más. Desdentao lo miró dirigiendo un quejido.

― Sí, amigo, clava tus patas en el suelo y mete un fuerte rugido, a ver si se callan...

Dicho y hecho. Todo el mundo se calló. Poco a poco Hipo imponía más respeto. Ya no era el enclenque de antes y ya no tenía miedo de casi nada. Pero de eso se habían dado cuenta hacía poco.

― Como somos impares, he traído a alguien que nos puede ayudar... - dijo señalando a alguien que venía volando con un Pesadilla Monstruosa

― ¡¿Gustav?!

― Sí, me lo encontré en el bosque con el dragón que nunca abandonó. Ha hecho algo muy importante solo: descubrir a su dragón y saber tratarlo ― en ese momento Hipo bajó la mirada a Desdentao ― cosa que por ejemplo a vosotros tres ― dijo señalando a Mocoso, Brusca y Chusco ― os falta. Ya que tenéis el mismo dragón, Gustav y Mocoso se pondrán juntos. Brusca y Chusco se pondrán con Patapez y yo con Astrid.

Les explicó su idea: primero cada pareja se iría a un pedrusco y pensarían una maniobra juntos, luego la demostrarían y luego lo harían todos juntos sin molestarse, es decir, limitándose el rango de acción. Hipo cada vez creaba estrategias de combate más complejas y elaboradas, quizás no tenía madera de guerrero en las líneas de combate, pero estar en la retaguardia pensando era su fuerte... salvo porque tenía un Furia Nocturna y se había acostumbrado a la acción.

Cada pareja se fue donde se les había indicado. Hipo esperaba que junto a Gustav, Mocoso se comportara mejor. Y aparentemente fue así, no salió tan mal como se esperaba. Los gemelos tuvieron sus típicos problemas de coordinación con su Cremallerus, el pobre Patapez se desesperaba. Y Astrid e Hipo hicieron una maniobra casi perfecta.

Mocoso se había puesto de morros de nuevo. Ya estaba harto de seguir las instrucciones de Hipo y cuando todos tuvieron que actuar a la vez, Mocoso no se fijó en su espacio cogiendo má incluso de lo que Garfios necesitaba para maniobrar dándole un golpe a Desdentao que no pudo esquivar y haciéndolo caer sobre la pequeña costa de uno de los pedruscos. Eso incluía a Hipo también, quien no soltó a su dragón pero éste lo intentó proteger.

Hubo un corte de respiración en el ambiente. Hipo había bajado la defensa... no, mejor dicho, confiaba en Mocoso para no prestarle tanta atención y así poder centrarse en la técnica, y si lo hubiera, sobre el enemigo. Astrid se lo recriminó a Mocoso. Todos bajaron a ver cómo se encontraban.

Hipo empezó a despejarse de su golpe, se estaba volviendo duro a esas caídas, pero sobre todo sabía que era porque su amigo lo protegía. En seguida bajó de su lomo porque oyó un gemido de dolor por su parte.

― Desdentao, ¿te has hecho daño?

La pobre criatura bajó sus ojitos. Estaba recostado de lado y la pata derecha se veía algo rara. Cuando Hipo fue a tocarla, el Furia Nocturna se quejó y casi le da un coletazo.

― Tienes que dejar que te llevemos a la academia, ¿te duele algo más?

El dragón se puso a cuatro (tres) patas como pudo, estiró las alas e hizo un signo a Hipo de que lo demás estaba bien. Luego le hizo hincapié en que se subiera a su lomo para ir volando a la academia.

― ¿Estás seguro? Uno de los otros dragones te puede llevar ― recibió un grito de orgullo ― . Nunca pensé que fueras tan cabezota.

Pero nada más aterrizar en la academia, Desdentao cayó de lado escondiéndose la pata del dolor. Hipo sufría tanto como él. Le pidió a Astrid que fuera a buscar a Bocón.

_Momento actual_

Hipo miró enfadado a Mocoso, quien no sabía qué hacer. Por un momento pensó que se iba a tirar encima de él con una hacha para cortarle el mismo brazo que había herido a Desentao, y cabe decir que eso mismo se le estaba cruzando por la cabeza a Hipo. Pero la preocupación por su dragón era mayor. Empezó a acariciarle la cabeza y a reconfortarlo. La pata se le había hinchado.

En ese momento llegó Bocón y analizó la pata como pudo. A pesar de las dificultades que le ponía el dragón para dejarse vendar, lo consiguió.

― No parece una fractura. El hueso no se ve desplazado. Quizás se ha hecho sólo una fisura o se ha roto una parte del hueso limpiamente. No sé cuánto tarda un dragón en recuperarse pero son más duros que nosotros. ― Miró al dragón: ― El golpe debió ser fuerte.

Garfios se acercó a Desdentao e hizo un pequeño gemido de disculpa a diferencia de su jinete que sólo echaba la culpa a Hipo por falta de concentración. Los demás lo miraron con desaprobación, hasta su propio dragón le metió un grito desagradable. Eso le impactó tanto que salió corriendo de la arena.

― Bueno, chico, ya sabes que no debes moverte mucho para poder recuperarte.

Desdentao miró a su pata con tristeza.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: He aquí mi primer capítulo. No soy dada a hacer fics largos y este no lo será, pero ya os digo que tendrá 4 capítulos. Espero que lo disfrutéis._**


	2. La disculpa

**Capítulo 2: La disculpa.**

Al día siguiente el pobre Desdentao estaba desanimado e Hipo lo veía.

― Lo siento, Desdentao, sé que puedes mover las alas y volar pero no me puedo arriesgar a aque algo vaya algo mal de nuevo y te hagas más daño ― y acarició a su dragón.

En la academia, Astrid preguntó por Desdentao.

― Bueno, ahora se queda durmiendo en casa, espero poder despertarlo por la noche, al fin y al cabo él es bastante nocturno. Pero está desanimado.

― No me extraña…

― Bueno, creo que durante estos días me quedaré cuidándolo, sino se desganará.

Hipo hizo un poco de entrenamiento y al poco se fue a casa con el Furia Nocturna. Cuando entró este sólo movió la cabeza.

― Vamos, amigo, debes salir de casa… comer algo, sólo se te ha fisurado la pata, no es el fin del mundo ― y le hizo un guiño, luego se acercó y lo acarició con dulzura.

Pasados un par de días, Hipo ya estaba cansado de estar encerrado en casa.

― No puedo estar tanto tiempo ahí dentro, necesito la luz del sol… me encanta mimar a Desdentao y haría cualquier cosa por él pero no entiendo como Desdentao se puede desanimar tanto, nunca lo había visto así ― comentó Hipo a Astrid. ― Voy a intentar traerlo a la arena aunque se esté quieto, con un vuelo ligero.

― Quizás debes permitirle que se mueva un poco.

― ¡Pero si yo se lo permito! Es él que no se deja...

Cuando entró de nuevo, el dragón ni reaccionó. Hipo suspiró. Se quedó toda la tarde cerca de su dragón, acariciándole y acercándole la comida.

― Esto me recuerda a cuando te intoxicaste con aquellas flores que Mohoso plantó… Te gusta que te mimen, eh.

El oscuro dragón respondió con un lengüetazo que Hipo no se esperaba.

― Vaya, nunca antes lo había hecho… aunque me da la sensación que esto no se va fácilmente…― hizo una pausa y lo miró ― yo también te quiero, campeón.

Desdentao parecía tener mejor humor, así que Hipo aprovechó para sacarlo fuera, en la hierba alrededor de su casa.

― Ves, aquí te da el aire y piensas menos en el problema.

Algún que otro pajarito o un pequeño Terror Terrible se acercaba. Hipo cogió una de la alas de Desdentao y se la estiró.

― ¡Nota el viento, lo necesitas, amigo!

El Furia Nocturna respiró profundamente. Parecía ciertamente sentirse mejor. Luego miró a su jinete y le regaló una bonita caricia.

Mocoso estaba en el otro lado viéndolos. Tenía la intención de pedirles disculpas pero al presenciar ese acto de cariño se deprimió un poco. Garfios no era tan amable con él, casi que le gustaba verlo chillar o dejarlo caer. ¿Por qué? Después del accidente, le costaba que lo obedeciera (bueno, como si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho…) y refunfuñaba cada vez que lo veía, hasta ya no dormía en casa sino que prefería quedarse encerrado en la arena.

― Hipo quiere realmente a su dragón, Mocoso. Es como su familia, su hermano, y se lo demuestra siempre ― apareció Astrid detrás del moreno.

Mocoso no dijo nada, sólo bajó la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

― Vamos, amiguito, hoy vamos a ir a la arena… volando.

Desdentao abrió los ojos interesándose. Hipo se acercó y le hizo la misma caricia que el dragón le ofrecía con la cabeza y se quedó unos segundos así de nuevo. Luego se montó en su silla y le posició la cola en modo despegue. Al llegar a la arena, le insistió de dejarse caer poco a poco sobre sus patas traseras y luego la delantera.

― ¡Vaya, Hipo está aquí! ― Comentó Chusco hasta que Brusca le metió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara ―. ¡Eso está mucho mejor!

Garfios se encontraba arrinconado en su celda.

― ¿Qué le pasa a Garfios?

― Creo que está arrepentido de lo que ha pasado y enfadado con Mocoso al mismo tiempo ― le contestó Patapez ―, ya no se les ve juntos y no quiere ir a dormir a la casa de los Jorgenson.

Hipo se desmontó de Desdentao y entró en la celda de Garfios. Éste bajó más todavía la cabeza.

― Vamos, Garfios, fue un accidente, no fue culpa tuya.

Hipe acercó su mano a él y le tocó el hocico, luego le acarició subiendo su mano al lado de la mandíbula y le sonrió. Poco a poco lo fue sacando de su celda y lo puso frente a Desdentao. El Furia Nocturna gimió y el Pesadilla Monstruosa bajó la cabeza haciendo otro gemido y acercándose más. Hipo se acercó al dragón rojo y le acarició la barriga.

― Eres muy adulto, Garfios. Ojalá estimules a Mocoso a serlo también. Ten paciencia con él, deberías ir a verlo, debe sentirse triste de estar separado de ti.

El Pesadilla Monstruosa giro la cara y se volvió a su celda. Mocoso lo había presenciado todo y Garfios lo sabía. Giró su cara y le soltó un rugido. Desdentao entonces se giró a mirar a Mocoso.

Pasando volando por la puerta, llegó Astrid y les dio una pista:

― Creo que Garfios quiere que te disculpes con Desdentao.

Mocoso la miró y poco a poco se acercó al dragón oscuro con la cabeza gacha, uniendo sus dos dedos índices sin saber cómo hacerlo. ¡Era un maldito dragón! ¡Desde cuándo se disculpaba él con uno! Desdentao encogió un poco sus pupilas y estaba a punto de rugir. Hipo le puso una mano encima para calmarlo.

― Yo… lo siento, Desdentao… no pensé que iba a acabar así… ― una pequeña pausa y su vanidad regresó ― ¡Ya está ya lo he hecho! ¡Pero no esperes que lo vuelva a hacer! ― Gritó dándose la vuelta.

Entonces Garfios le rugió enfadado y posicionó con el pecho levantado e imponiendo respeto sobre el Jorgenson. Hipo entonces entendió que ahí el dragón estaba ejerciendo como un padre: regañando a su hijo. Prefirió no decir nada.

― Está bien… ― dirigió su mirada a Hipo ― Lo siento, Hipo, debí hacerte caso. Os he puesto a ambos en peligro, ¡pero es qu-

Fue interrumpido por un nuevo rugido de su dragón. Mocoso se tensó, miró a su dragón y éste le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se fuera de la arena. El moreno no podía creérselo y casi salió llorando de ahí (oh, no, Mocoso nunca llora…).

Los demás estuvieron en silencio. Garfios le había dado una importante lección a Mocoso. Hipo le miró a los ojos y esté hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

― Vaya, Garfios ha puesto a raya a Mocoso ― se quedó impresionada Astrid.

― Al fin y al cabo, él es padre y sabe cómo llevar a sus hijos. Me da la sensación que Garfios es más como un padre que enseña a su hijo ― dijo tiernamente Hipo.

Los gemelos se quedaron en silencio y enseguida volvieron a sus juegos violentos:

― ¡Vómito, Eructo! ¡Nunca seáis nuestros padres! ― Se colgaron del dragón y luego se metieron un puñetazo al aire.

Las cabezas del Cremallerus se miraron y se dieron un cabezazo.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Esta historia ya está completa desde hace un par de días, solamente lo subo poco a poco, hehehe.**_

_**Nati, la verdad es que a mí también me gustaría que Hipo le diera su merecido a Mocoso pero no es muy típico de él utilizar la violencia... salvo que Desdentao utilizara un golpe de cola... hahahah. Pero ya tengo hechos los otros capis ;)**_


	3. El desenfado de Garfios

**Capítulo 3: El desenfado de Garfios**

Durante la semana siguiente, Desdentao asistía a los entrenos y participaba en algunos como el de puntería. Garfios también estaba allí y participaba de vez en cuando, de hecho haciendo caso.

En las prácticas de vuelo, Garfios se dejaba coger por Hipo (con consentimiento de Desdentao, claro). Se le hacía un poco raro, pero sabía que podía confiar en él y sabía más o menos cómo manejarlo.

― Muy bien, Garfios, ¡ese parón de alas ha sido increíble! ― Le acarició el hocico y le dio un pescado.

Luego se dirigió a su dragón y le ofreció una caricia.

― ¿Cómo ha ido el tiro, campeón?

Mocoso volvió a aparecer con un leve hola. Debía admitir que detestaba que Hipo volvara mejor que él con su dragón, ¡pero él lo conocía mejor! ¡Era injusto! Garfios suspiró fuerte por la nariz, todavía no lo había perdonado.

― Por lo visto los Pesadillas Monstruosas no perdonan fácilmente, a mí me pasó con el mío… ― comentó Gustav.

― No, Garfios está esperando algo más por parte de Mocoso.

El dragón rojo miraba fijamente a su jinete. Mocoso se acercó poco a poco, estaba sintiendo algo él también. Extendió la mano y, antes de que pudiera tocar el hocico, escondió su mano y salió corriendo. ¡Eso era de débiles, debía demostrar a Garfios que él era más fuerte! ¡Estúpido dragón!

― Esto no va bien… ― se preocupó Hipo ―. Aunque los dragones son fieles, supongo que pueden crearse enemistades y problemas.

― ¿Entonces qué hacemos? ― Preguntó Patapez.

― Nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Mocoso sabe lo que tiene que hacer, ahora sólo debe deshacerse por un momento de su orgullo y hacerlo.

Pasaban lo días y Mocoso era el mismo bravucón de siempre en el centro de Mema, pero en cuanto entraba en casa o se acercaba a la academia, la cosa cambiaba. Hasta su padre se había dado cuenta y aunque fuera un vikingo macho estereotipado se dio cuenta de que el dragón ya no estaba en casa. Así que se acercó hacia la arena para ver qué pasaba.

― Vaya… tío… tío Baboso… ¿qué te trae por aquí?

El Jorgenson se quedó sorprendido que Hipo pudiera acariciar a Garfios, nunca había visto tan tranquilo al dragón cerca de su hijo.

― Serás traidor, dragón… te has ido con el hijo de Estoico…

― Señor Jorgenson, no se ha ido con Hip-

― ¡Calla, niña!

― Tío… cálmate, no le he robado el dragón ni nada, es simplemente que Garfios se ha enfadado con Mocoso porque hirió a Desdentao…

― No me pongas excusas. ― Se quedó mirando a Desdentao con desprecio ― ¡Qué dragón más blandengue!

Garfios metió un grito espantoso contra el padre de Mocoso y se posó mostrando fuerza. Eso agitó un poco la respiración del adulto y se fue.

Hipo suspiró, qué duro era hablar con su tío, era tan cerrado. No valía ni la pena salir corriendo. Desdentao se había hasta ofendido de su comentario que había arrugado la nariz en desacuerdo. Los Jorgenson eran especialistas en fanfarronear y poner a su familia de mal humor.

― Dos padres en desacuerdo sobre la educación de su hijo… Quién lo iba a pensar… ― dijo con sarcasmo Hipo ― . Esto se pone peor, qué va a pasar, esto no puede quedarse así por mucho tiempo.

Y el tiempo pasó y la semana estaba a punto de acabar. La situación no se había arreglado todavía. Antes del fin de semana, Hipo se despidió de Garfio. Le acarició el hocico y le pidió paciencia.

Esa misma noche, a escondidas, se acercó Mocoso a la celda de Garfios.

― Garfios… yo… yo… ― el dragón abrió los ojos y lo miró ― también te debo una disculpa a ti también… te podría haber puesto en peligro a ti también.

Acercó poco a poco la mano hasta tocar el morro de su Pesadilla Monstruosa y se arrimó a él.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_

_**Nia Haddok, A veces Mocoso se tendría que tragar su orgullo, pero como no lo hace, sufre. Yo también dudaba si hacerlo tan desanimado o no pero creo que a veces se merece sufrir un poco, darse cuenta de que Garfios tiene sentimientos y no es una mascota.**_

_**Lewiz Minu, me alegro que te esté gustando :)**_


	4. La recuperación de Desdentao

**Capítulo 4: La recuperación de Desdentao**

― Bueno, esta semana Desdentao ya está más animado.

― Creo que se está recuperando, pero es una tortura rascarle cuando le pica la pata…― se burló del dragón rascándole la cabeza.

― ¡Eh, Garfios no está en su celda! ― Grito Patapez.

― ¡No, hoy ha dormido en mi casa! ― Se presentó Mocoso sobre él. ― ¡Mocoso, Mocoso, sí, sí, sí!

Hipo se animó al verlos reunidos a ambos. Uno había cedido y sabía quién, pero nunca lo diría, claro está. Y esperaba que hubiera solucionado el problemilla menor con su padre.

Hicieron un par de pruebas de tiro y durante la prueba de tiro, Hipo se quedó mimando un poco más a Desdentao. Le picaba de nuevo la pata. Esos días habían sido un poco más calurosos de lo normal y eso se hacía notar, sus escamas se calentaban antes y le picaba más el entablillado. Aprovechó para darle una ducha y jugar con el agua con él, no siempre podían hacerlo sin que fueran a parar al mar.

Pocos días después, Bocón se acercó a Hipo:

― Yo diría que a Desdentao se le tiene que cambiar la tablilla… ― comentó Bocón, viendo la tela sucia.

― Bueno, se la cambié hace poco pero hemos estado practicando algunas cosas y se ha manchado muy deprisa.

― Vaya, veo que está más animado que las primeras semanas.

― Sí, creo que casi está completamente recuperado.

Y cuando le quitaron el vendaje, el dragón oscuro notó que podía apoyarla perfectamente, sin dolor, sin miedo.

― ¿Cómo estás, amigo?

El Furia Nocturna le chupó levemente la cara con su lengua viperina. Hipo lo abrazó más todavía, ¡ése era su dragón!

― Ya sabes, ahora hay que tomárselo con calma y fortalecer esa pata, eh, amigo ― lo miró con una sonrisa ―. Entonces, qué, ¿una carrera para celebrarlo?

― ¡Síííí! ― Gritaron los gemelos para después darse un coscorrón.

Esa noche, en agradecimiento por todos los cuidados, Desdentao acurrucó a Hipo bajo su ala para darle más calorcito. Ya no se podían separar, ambos habían jurado lealtad al otro, siendo así los amigos inseparables.

.

Fin

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Espero que os haya gustado. Estoy un poco desentrenada... siempre me pasa que no escribo por mucho tiempo, que dejo las cosas a medias, etc, y luego cuando regreso las historias se quedan un poco cojas... pero supongo que poco a poco lo iré arreglando._**

**_Besos a todos y a todas y ¡hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
